Nothing Here, Only Children Yapping Like Dogs
by Shiluette
Summary: Poor Sanada. Maintaining a bond with Ryoma comes with a price, and Atobe happens to be suspicious and jeering. Really not a good combination. Atoryo and sanaryo friendship. Set after ShinTenipuri, in which Sanada and Ryoma suddenly became chummy buddies.


When Sanada and Ryoma are still the chummy buddies they are like in ShinTenipuri, and Sanada sees how Atobe is pining over Ryoma. Set in high school, after the Ucamps. Chaos and mindfucking ensues, but not in my usual way of angst. I don't like Tezuka and he tends to come out in bare minimum for all my fics, but for some strange reason I like Sanada. He's more fun to torture because he's more….passionate? And Atobe doesn't respect him all that much, not at least as Tezuka, and Ryoma might, so that calls for unwanted jealousy which will be a pain in the ass for Sanada.

Sanada might come off a bit OoC here, something I try hard not to do, but I wanted to boost his social intelligence a bit. Otherwise, Keigo would have his neck.

Don't own anything. I love some Sanaryo, don't get me wrong, but not for this fic. Atobe is more fun to write and craft for my amusement.

1.

Genichiro first notices Atobe looking over at Echizen during his match against Hyotei.

"It's weird that you're a first year," Ryoma comments, wrinkling his nose and purposefully ignoring the rest of his team (Even Yukimura's cordial "Hello Echizen" received barely a glance). He hands him a water bottle and Genichiro gives him a look.

"You should be nicer to my teammates," he says sternly, and because his manners aren't as lacking as Echizen's he adds his thanks. Echizen snorts.

"Remember how your ex-captain tried to send me to the hospital blind and deaf?" he drawls out, "Still not over that."

Genichiro rolls his eyes, but he can't argue with that. "You could stay," he offers instead, "I found a nice sushi place nearby. We could go after."

"I live here, remember? You're the one who lives four hours by express." Still, he shoots you a grin and you suppress the urge to pat his head. He sometimes reminds you of a tamer version of Akaya.

Atobe is watching them.

He's up against Atobe, but Echizen doesn't seem to care about his opponent until he sees. "Monkey King," he says dumbly, when he does look, and Atobe's stare changes into a little smirk, and Genichiro can't help but roll his eyes, "You're playing against Monkey King? He's a first year too." Echizen still isn't adjusting to the circuits of high school.

"You seem to have the notion that you were the only one privileged with the regular position as a first year," he says dryly. Echizen shoots him a dirty look for that.

"Do not," he snaps.

"Mmm." Atobe is glaring at them, and he wonders why. He briefly touches Echizen's hair and tousles it. "Be good."

"I can't believe I gave up my morning sleep for this," he grumbles, but he gives you a smirk all the same, "At least it'll be good."

He still doesn't get why Atobe's serve is harder than usual.

2.

"You're suddenly chummy with the brat," Atobe remarks as he shakes hands. Genichiro doesn't particularly want to shake hands, but Atobe had already come up to the net before he could leave, and it would have been rude (or bad sportsmanship) to just walk away. But of course, Atobe had other motives. He should have known.

Genichiro shrugs. "He came to watch the game."

Atobe's eyes narrow. "According to Tezuka, he had problems coming to morning practice," he says.

Genichiro blinks. But before he could say anything, Atobe storms off. Genichiro waves it off as Atobe being a sore loser.

3.

"It's good," Echizen informs you with his mouth full. You hand him a cup of water. "But Taka-san's sushi is still better."

Genichiro just nods, knowing that when it came to ex-teammates and praises, it was just best to agree on everything. The sushi place _was_ good though, and he considers ordering another dish. Yukimura and Renji had already left, and after a brief victory cheer from his upperclassman, Echizen dragged him to the downtown districts.

"You could stay at my house tonight," Echizen offers, when he sees Genichiro look at the menu and his watch. The last train to Kanagawa was soon, and he might miss it.

"You haven't even asked your parents," Genichiro says disapprovingly. Echizen rolls his eyes.

"My dad likes you and my mom doesn't care," he says and smirks. "Plus, you could play a match with me before you go." Oh, so that was the reason.

"Tennis-obsessed brat," Genichiro retorts, but he gives in and orders another dish.

He doesn't expect to see Atobe Keigo come in, in all his flair and glory.

4.

"Sanada," Atobe dismisses, "And…brat. What a pleasant surprise."

Atobe is alone, which was strange. Echizen immediately looks suspicious. "Monkey King," he says, at the same time Genichiro starts, "Atobe."

"If I may?" Atobe inquires, and sits down next to Echizen before he is invited. He doesn't even look over at the menu but at Sanada. Atobe is doing a lot of glaring today. "Is this some kind of a victory celebration?" he says.

"Sore loser," Echizen snips back despite Genichiro's warning glance to play nice. But it's Atobe, so he supposes it didn't really matter. "What are you doing here, Atobe?" he asks instead.

Atobe shrugs casually. "I was in the neighborhood and craved some fish," he says breezily, and orders some eel to prove his point.

Echizen snorts. "Monkey King, this district's closed off to fancy limos and Bentleys. Pedestrians only," he says.

Atobe turns to look at him, and his grin is sharp. "Well, clever, aren't you?" he says nicely enough, which puts Genichiro on guard. Echizen scowls.

"Atobe," he tries again, more warily, "Is this about the match from today?"

Atobe gives out a small sound of annoyance. "No, it's not. Not everything's about tennis, Sanada," he drawls out. Echizen rolls his eyes and grabs another sushi roll.

"But really," Atobe continues, assessing over Echizen as he ignores Atobe and eats, "What are you doing in the brat's company? The last time I checked, he didn't transfer to Rikkai."

Before Genichiro makes a reply, Echizen swallows his food and glares. "I'm right here, you know," he says snidely.

Atobe gives out another smirk. "I didn't think you would be interested in adult talk," he replies, just as his eel arrives. Echizen's glare intensifies before he returns to his food.

"Asshole," he says, and Genichiro feels it was his duty to reprimand him.

"Ryoma," he says, out of habit, and he doesn't miss out how Atobe's eyes suddenly harden in a matter of seconds.

Echizen blinks at him innocently.

"Friendly, aren't you," Atobe says coldly, and then Genichiro gets it. But before he could say anything or maybe, in order to placate Atobe, deny the nature of a presumed relationship, Echizen beats him to it.

"Yeah, very friendly," he snaps, and Genichiro feels a headache coming on. "So you know, you're intruding on a cordial moment here."

A huge headache. Atobe's eyes dig daggers into his face.

5.

"That wasn't called for," Genichiro says wearily, after three sets of matches and a shower. He's sitting on the foot of Echizen's bed petting his cat.

"Yes it was," Echizen retorts, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. He searches for his pajamas. "The Monkey King was hitting on you and failing."

"Hitting on me?" Genichiro repeats dryly.

"Or being a sore loser. Either way, he's annoying," Echizen says, and stops, suddenly. He turns and narrows his eyes. "You don't have a crush on him, do you?"

Genichiro rolls his eyes and Echizen nods, satisfied. But why, he doesn't know.

Genichiro thinks on telling Echizen how wrongly he's interpreted Atobe's actions. Echizen was, if that was possible, even more oblivious than he was when it came to feelings.

Or maybe it was stage of denial. He looks at Karupin for answers.

The cat meows.

6.

Genichiro endures four hours of train ride just to deliver Renji's notes to the Seigaku date player. He suggested e-mails and technology like the 21st century kids they were and Renji looked at him with serious (closed) eyes and said, "Genichiro , this is confidential. What if these get leaked? Are you willing to pay the price?" Genichiro doesn't want to, and he off he goes, like the responsible man he is. He doesn't expect to see Echizen or Atobe in Seigaku High.

"For someone who lives so far, I'm seeing quite often of you," Atobe quips, leaning against the Seigaku fence.

Genichiro raises an eyebrow. "Atobe," he says in greeting. He has manners, even if Atobe doesn't.

Atobe crosses his arms and stares down at him until Genichiro breaks the eye contact and sighs. "What are you doing here?" he asks, not that he cares much. "I thought no one except Tezuka was worthy in Seigaku, and last time I heard, he's still in Germany."

"Observing future potentials," Atobe drawls out, and Genichiro interprets that as stalking Echizen, "Not that you have any business of knowing. And you?" Atobe's lips curve up. "Meeting the brat?"

He's tempted to say that Echizen isn't even in high school right now, but no sooner than he thinks it, Echizen appears.

He starts. "Genichiro?" he says, and again, Genichiro notices how Atobe's eyes narrow. "And…Monkey King." He frowns, confused.

Before Atobe could retort anything, he shoves the data notes to Echizen's arms. "Your data player asked for these," he says, and because he couldn't resist, he adds, "I'll meet you after your practice."

"Umm….okay," Echizen says slowly, trying to see if there was a catch. Genichiro avoids Atobe's eyes burning after him.

7.

"I don't think it's a good idea to call me by my first name," he tells Echizen later, "Or at least not in front of Atobe."

Echizen frowns at him and pokes the fish. "We've been over this," he says.

Genichiro represses a sigh. "I don't mind," he says, and he doesn't because Echizen wasn't his underclassman like Akaya and he felt too old to be called Sanada-san. Besides, Echizen growing up in America presents him with more leeway. "But….for the sake of peace, let's say."

"I don't want to," he says stubbornly, "Not for Monkey King." He stops tormenting the dead fish and points his chopsticks at Genichiro. "You said you didn't have a crush on him," he accuses. Genichiro sighs.

"I don't," he says patiently. "And Atobe hates my guts right now."

Echizen shrugs. "I don't see why it's a problem then," he says.

So it wasn't denial. Echizen was just very oblivious to the core. Genichiro sighs again and begins to eat before Echizen devours it all.

He feels a bit sorry for Atobe.

8.

A few days later, Echizen calls him.

"Monkey King is acting strange," he informs Genichiro, "And it's annoying."

"Oh?" Genichiro rubs the bridge of his nose.

"He's trying to stalk you. Or trying to get more tennis-related information." Echizen lets out a small sound of disgust. "Yesterday he was waiting for me all through practice and drilling questions about you. Don't fall for him, Genichiro."

"I won't," he says, "But I do want Atobe's number."

9.

Atobe picks up on the second ring.

"Ryoma and I are not going out," he says, before Atobe could reduce to childish insults, "So stop nagging him about it."

"Well, hello to you to, Sanada," Atobe says dryly.

Genichiro taps his pencil against his desk. "If you like him, you should stop insulting him," he says, "That's a start."

"Tips from an old veteran, my, my" Atobe says snidely, "Unfortunately, whatever feelings you lack for the brat he seems to have them for you. He was very defensive of you, you know."

"That's because he has the wrong idea about you and me," he says and looks up at the ceiling for answers. He can't believe he's having this conversation.

"Wrong idea? What do you—_oh_. I see." Atobe makes a disgusted sound. "Well, as if my standards would be that decimated. I see the brat has no qualms in thinking the worst of me."

"And you of him," he says, and passes of Atobe's insult. "Try calling him by his given name for a start."

"If he addresses me by my own, I will," Atobe replies haughtily, "I'm the one trying to match his childish standards."

Genichiro wishes the ceiling would give him some inspirations on dealing with Atobe. "Buy him some sushi," he says instead, "He loves Japanese food."

"Food, such primitive ways of seduction," Atobe snorts, "I should have known." Before he hangs up, he adds, "Don't come over to Tokyo this week. I'm getting tired of seeing your face." Genichiro translates that as a thank you.

10.

Echizen calls him two nights later.

"Monkey King is insane," he says, "He's bribing me with food now."

"Atobe," Genichiro says, not even pausing with his math homework. He cradles the receiver with his left ear. "You should call him by his given name."

"I will if he stops calling me brat," Echizen snaps, "He's just as bad as your captain."

Genichiro sighs. "Well, why would you think he's bribing?" he asks instead of debating that particular issue. "Was he friendly?"

"All he did was insult my tennis and praise Tezuka-buchou's," Echizen says, and Genichiro can hear the sullen annoyance in his voice, "And yours too. I don't know if it's you or Tezuka-buchou he's after."

Genichiro grunts.

11.

"Sanada," Atobe greets him when Genichiro dials him, yet again. "What a pleasant surprise. Are you calling to see how your little proposal turned into a complete debacle?"

"You brought up Tezuka," Genichiro says wearily, "And tennis."

Atobe is silent, trying to see the gravity of his message. "Yes I did," Atobe says slowly, "Because it's the only possible connection the brat and I—"

"Echizen," Genichiro interrupts.

"—fine, _Echizen_ and I have. I'm assuming that was a logical move and _Echizen_ blows it all over my face."

Genichiro sighs and looks morosely at his math homework. "Next time, don't mention Tezuka," Genichiro says tiredly. He doesn't know why he's giving out love advice to a boy who has his entire school population at his fingertips. "Especially not you."

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?" Atobe says snidely. Genichiro wonders why Atobe can be so dense sometimes.

"Yes," he says, and continues on before Atobe can sputter, "You have some idolization of Tezuka and his tennis. Now Ryoma's thinking you want a threesome."

Genichiro gives Atobe a moment to let that sink in and hangs up.

12.

A text from Atobe comes to him.

_You may have been right._

Genichiro doesn't let himself be too smug.

13.

Echizen doesn't call until two nights later.

"Um," Echizen says, all casual and cool, and Genichiro is instantly wary, "What are you doing over the weekend?"

"Kendo," Genichiro says firmly, brooking no argument over the matter. Echizen snorts.

"Tennis is more fun," he says, and before Genichiro can frown and lecture to him about respect for differences, hurries on, "I'm going to Kanagawa today."

Genichiro frowns. "Kanagawa," he says slowly.

"Just thought I'd let you know," Echizen says, and adds in after a moment, "And I'm not a very good map-reader." He waits expectantly.

Genichiro rolls his eyes. "I'll meet you at the station," he grumbles.

14.

Genichiro greets him at the train station. "Now will you tell me what you're doing here?" he asks. Echizen shrugs and looks away. He doesn't even have his cat and he looks jittery. "Wanted to see you," he says sweetly, with forced cheer. It doesn't work and Genichiro raises an eyebrow at him. Echizen rolls his eyes. "Why is that so hard to believe?" he mutters, slinging his duffel bag and walking off. Genichiro sighs and follows him.

"You're not a social being, for one," he points out, "And you haven't brought Karupin."

Echizen snorts and looks over at him. "Not everything is about Karupin," he says stonily, and Genichiro's eyebrows rise higher.

"Whatever you say," he says politely. He's just waiting for this meeting to associate itself with Atobe.

And then he notices the hickey.

15.

"Ryoma," he says slowly, and grabs the boy's arm. Echizen looks at him, annoyed. "What?"

The red mark was barely visible, covered by Echizen's shirt, but it was still fresh and red. Genichiro leans over and examines it.

"What?" Echizen repeats, and when Genichiro touches the boy's neck, he yelps and backs off, clutching the side of his neck. He looks warily at Genichiro.

"You have a mark," Genichiro says slowly, "On your neck."

Echizen opens his mouth to say something and fails. He makes a face instead. "Yeah, well," he manages.

16.

The ride to his house is silent, with Echizen fiddling nervously with his strap and Genichiro looking straight ahead. When they do reach his house, Echizen mutters that he needs to use the shower and Genichiro notes that Echizen isn't throwing off his clothes haphazardly like in his usual fashion. Or at least he wasn't taking off his shirt.

He stops him. "Ryoma," he says again, this time with more sternness than he felt, "Your shirt." Echizen gaps. "What?" he says, and yelps again when Genichiro tries to take it off from him.

"Pervert!" Echizen accuses, sliding away from him and glaring. His shirt was still intact but Genichiro saw what he wanted to see: random bites littered across his hipbones and ribs. His cheeks rise to a faint blush. Genichiro feels his neck tense. "Please tell me that this visit isn't about Atobe," he says.

Echizen's sullen silence makes him groan.

"I could say it's not and praise your kendo," Echizen offers weakly, but Genichiro glares at him.

17.

Atobe always has good timing; as soon as Echizen is in the shower, his phone rings.

"Sanada," an irked Atobe greets him, "I'm presuming the brat's with you?"

Genichiro is tempted to say no, but he remembers who he's dealing with and sighs. "Yes, he is," he agrees, and hopes Echizen will have a long shower. A very long shower.

Atobe tsks on the other end. "Well," he says, and then there's silence. Genichiro expects Atobe to be sniping and being rude, not reticent. "Tell Echizen," Atobe says, and this time Echizen's name sounds subdued and stiff, "That I'm sorry."

Genichiro doesn't expect the conversation to go this way. "Excuse me?" He manages out.

An impatient sound is heard on the other line. "You saw his marks, I'm sure," Atobe says coolly, "I might have taken a bit too far for his….delicacy. He's been avoiding me." And he hangs up before Genichiro can regain his senses and shout at him.

He's left listening dumbly to the other end of the beep.  
>18.<p>

"You talked to Atobe," Echizen says uncertainly, when Genichiro is still gaping.

Genichiro nods dumbly once, and notices something. "You've gotten rid of his nickname," he observes, and berates himself. That wasn't the important issue.

Echizen turns away, and his eyes are downcast. "Yeah, well," he grouches, "We had an agreement."

"Agreement," Genichiro says dryly, "Might it have something to do with your hickeys?"

Echizen's face grows red.

"No," he snaps and Genichiro is tempted roll his eyes.

"Did Atobe molest you unwillingly?" he asks instead.

"No!" Echizen snaps, louder this time, and glares at Genichiro suspiciously. "Did Atobe tell you that?"

"No," Genichiro says, his hands up in surrender, "Just that you've been acting snappy so I had my doubts."

"Well he didn't and he's still a monkey," Echizen says rudely and Genichiro does roll his eyes this time. So much for agreements.

19.

"You should call him," Genichiro says, when Echizen's phone blinks at him for the tenth time in an hour. Echizen barely glances at his phone as he plays chess with his cousin.

"Mmm," he agrees, and Genichiro sighs and resumes his kendo.

20.

"Do ask Echizen if he's trying to become a monk and endure solitude for the rest of his bratty life," Atobe snaps at him, the next time he calls. Genichiro sighs and walks into his room for privacy, "I can't very well apologize for whatever I did wrong if he keeps ignoring me."

"He's not angry," Genichiro says, "He's in fierce denial."

The silence is more comforting to hear than Echizen's banging downstairs. "Oh?" Atobe finally drawls out, a smugness seeping into his voice. "Denial, hmm?"

"Or maybe he just doesn't like you," Genichiro says, and adds, "Ask him yourself when he gets back." He hangs up before an answer is given.

Atobe somehow makes him forget his manners.

21.

Atobe is at the train station. In Kanagawa.

Echizen gaps and whirls around. "Traitor!" he hisses, pointing a finger at Genichiro. Genichiro is just as dumbfounded but he shakes his head. "No," he says slowly, "Believe me when I say that this isn't my doing."

"It isn't," Atobe agrees sweetly, sauntering up to them and smirking at Genichiro. He glares at Atobe in response.

"The last place that I'd welcome you," he says tiredly, "is my hometown, Atobe. What are you doing here?"

Atobe rolls his eyes and sniffs. "Obviously not for _you_," he says dismissively, and snags Echizen's wrist soon after. "We'll be going along then."

Genichiro is tempted to reel in the fact Atobe came from Tokyo to Kanagawa just take a train back with Echizen again, but he soon remembers that this is Atobe and he owns an array of private helicopters and airplanes. He sighs.

"We're not," Echizen retorts sharply, snatching his hands away from Atobe. "I can't believe you came all the way here just to annoy me."

"Not annoy you," Atobe drawls, "Just to talk. You know how to do that, don't you?"

"Not with a monkey I don't," Echizen says, but stops when Atobe leans in closer. Genichiro really doesn't want to see this.

"Now, now," Atobe mocks, when he's millimeters away from Echizen's lips; his hand reaches out to grasp Echizen again, and Genichiro sees a swift stroking that makes Echizen's ears turn red, "What did we say about barbaric insults and barbs?"

Echizen scowls but doesn't answer.

Atobe's lips curve higher. "I thought so," he says smugly, and draws back. He's still holding Echizen's wrist captive. "If you'll excuse us," Atobe says breezily to Genichiro, and leaves without waiting for a reply.

Echizen shoots a panicked look to him, but Genichiro just waves and decides to ignore Echizen's calls for the next week.

22.

"I thought he liked _you_," Echizen says, and Genichiro could detect a slight depression in his voice, "You knew, didn't you."

"No," Genichiro lied.

Echizen makes an impatient sound and snorts. "Yeah right." There's a slight awkward pause. "When are you coming over to Tokyo?"

"Soon," Genichiro replies, "The matches are next week."

"Hmm," Echizen says, "I'll buy lunch."

Genichiro is surprised but doesn't comment on that. "Will Atobe be there?" he asks instead. Echizen makes another impatient sound.

"_No._ Besides, I'm avoiding him again."

Genichiro doesn't even ask why.

23.

Echizen takes him out to a steakhouse. "Since I've been hogging all the sushi places," he says off-handedly, but Genichiro hides a small smile and tousles his hair. He's almost cute.

The meal is consisted of tennis techniques and debating over Yukimura (Genichiro leaves himself out of that one) and next tournaments. Genichiro carefully avoids the subject of Atobe and tactfully ignores the small bandage on Echizen's collarbone and Echizen for his part doesn't mention Atobe.

24.

Echizen pesters him for a match and Genichiro agrees, and they end up in Echizen's house. "My parents aren't here," Echizen informs him, "So, you know, you don't need to be so overly formal and stiff." They head over to the front door and Echizen fishes out his keys.

Genichiro shoots him a look. "It's called etiquette," he says with authority, and Echizen rolls his eyes.

"Old," he says with a grin, but his grin fades and his mouth twists as if he ate something sour a moment after. Genichiro looks over to see why.

Atobe is sitting in Echizen's living room, helping himself to tea. He looks too comfortable and the smirk he flashes Genichiro shows that Atobe wasn't invited.

25.

For a moment Echizen gaps at him. "What," he manages to sputter out, and Genichiro notes Atobe had a great ability to rile the normally calm boy up, "the hell. Are you doing in my house."

Atobe shrugs easily and pours another cup of tea. "Your cousin let me in before she went out," he says, friendly enough, "And I thought I'd surprise you." Another sharp smile directed at Genichiro. "I didn't think you'd bring company."

"That's trespassing," Echizen says sullenly.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? Your cousin welcomed me in with open arms," Atobe says, rolling his eyes. For someone who claimed and acted infuriated with Echizen, he mastered the condescending tone around the boy.

Echizen makes another face, one that Genichiro wants to label as murderous. Hopefully not literally.

"We were about to play a match," he says, as a way to change the subject, and automatically realize that this was something that he should not have said. Atobe's eyes narrow into slits and Echizen frowns.

"We were," Echizen still agrees, and passes by Atobe. Atobe catches him and prevents him from leaving.

"A word," he says coolly, and Genichiro suddenly can suspect the source of their bickering.

26.

It wasn't that he was trying to listen, but Echizen's household had thin walls, and Atobe was aggravating and Echizen was louder than usual. And it was a quiet neighborhood for such a bustling city.

"You're just proving my point by bringing him here!"

"I'm not! You're just paranoid and annoying!"

"Magnificent in speech as ever, I see."

"And you're over-reacting to everything as always."

"Me? Over-react? Please, anyone with two functioning eyes can see that the relationship between you and _dear Genichiro_ is a poor replica of your captain—"

Genichiro cringes.

Atobe stops in mid-speech. There's a terrible pause. "Echizen," he starts again, more in control of his voice, but by that time Echizen is storming out and Genichiro is too busy looking occupied.

The front door slams behind him.

Atobe comes out, looking annoyed but also mortified. "You," he snaps, and Genichiro stares back evenly.

"I told you not to mention Tezuka," he says calmly, and doesn't mention the fact that he too, had learned the hard way.

27.

"There is nothing between us," Genichiro says tiredly for the third time. He wishes Echizen would get back.

"He calls you Genichiro," Atobe says testily, and Genichiro sees that he was right about the first name irritation. Echizen isn't even here to receive his _I-told-you-so _look.

"Yes, because I treat him like an individual," Genichiro says instead. He deserves another round of steak after this. "You, Atobe, treat him like…." He pauses, wondering how to phrase this. "Like a skimpy puppy you want to have and then throw out into the rain."

"I do _not_," Atobe snaps, "You don't know how I treat him or what I think of him."

Genichiro remembers the hickeys and wants to disagree. But he looks at Atobe's face and reverses his opinion on that. "Echizen does though," he says instead, and snags the teapot away from Atobe. "Be a good sport and chase after him to prove otherwise."

Atobe glares at him for a moment before making a disgusted sound and waving his hand. "You and your advices," he mutters, but he heads to the front door. "And next time, you really shouldn't bother Echizen's household for lounging. I could offer you with some hotel deals from downtown when you're in Tokyo."

Genichiro rolls his eyes at that. "Unlike you, I receive invitations to do so," he says, "But thank you, anyhow."

Atobe snorts and leaves.

"You're welcome," Genichiro says to his retreating back.

28.

He stays making green tea and sips at it for another hour until Ryoma comes back in with Atobe.

"Are you still here?" Atobe says haughtily, although Genichiro is pretty sure by now that Atobe doesn't really mean half the things he's saying. Or to Ryoma, anyway.

Ryoma just rolls his eyes and kicks Atobe in his left leg lightly. "Play nice." Atobe makes a small face but doesn't comment.

Genichiro hides a smirk and sips at his tea leisurely.

Notes: So, what I wanted to write, I don't know. Sanryo friendship? Fail. Atoryo snark? Fail. Angst? Fail. *eyeroll* Never grab and chomp off too many things at once.

Reviews are welcome! :D Criticism is too, although I already know this fic is lame soooo….


End file.
